Stargate Atlantis On A Normal Day
by Stevie-the-cow-girl
Summary: The Team Talks about ZedPMs, Fighting Techniques and lemmon pie.... It is my first Fan Fiction so don't be to harsh. By Stevie


StarGate Atlantis 

A Normal Day On Atlantis

This takes place in season four in the beginning before Teyla left.

**Disclamer** : I don't own anything other than the laptop i wrote this on.

The Characters are all theres.

**Spoilers:** Small season 2 maybe 3 and some 4.

Rating : K+ it might be teen thogh so watch out.

**Notes**: If you hate this tell me. This is my first story and i wrote it a long time ago in grade 8.

_The Atlantis team is gathered in the mess hall. They are discussing what to do about the lack of ZPMs in Atlantis._

"So this is our problem. We need a ZPM to power the shield to defend ourselves from the Wraith. But we don't have an extra ZPM. Right?" asked John Shepard as he took a bite out of his sandwich.

"Yes, like I said ten times before. Atlantis only takes ZedPMs. We can't connect a naquadria generator because it is too new to work together with ancient tec." said Rodney McKay.

"And this makes me feel better how?" asked Dr. Keller. Who had come into the conversation and lunch later than everyone else because she had to care for a patient.

"Well we now know how we will die if the SGA gate team doesn't get a ZedPM from one of their next few missions." Said Rodney looking at John in particular.

"I thought you said the Wraith had no idea of where we are on Atlantis?" Said Teyla Egmmanton. She was not from earth and did not always understand what Dr. McKay was going on about; but hardly anyone did so she thought that was ok.

"No, they didn't. But when the Replicator probed our minds they found out that Atlantis was not destroyed. You know from the initial blast from the self destruct that we set off to make it look like we destroyed the city." Said McKay.

"And did the Replicator give that information to the Raith freely?" asked Ronan in his deep voice.

"No, I don't think so. The over ride program I down loaded when we destroyed the Replicator plant was made to not help the Wraith," replied McKay.

"Well I think that a Replicator was captured or found out in outer space."

"Hey do you mean that the replicator John shot out into space?" asked Samantha Carter, who had transferred form the SGC in 2006, after she had nearly died on an off world mission to help save a town from the Ori. She had been shot in the back with an Ori Weapon.

"Yes, Sam. That is what I think. Well in fact I know that." Said McKay sarcastically.

"How could you know that without going out several thousand light years in a Puddle Jumper?"said Keller.

"Well I am the brightest man in two galaxies. AhhaI said MAN." said Rodney as he saw Carter open her mouth to object. "You are the smartest woman in th two galaxies not to mention the sexiest." he said as he eyes did the McKay Fantasy thing he did when he was near any woman.

"Someone please slap him," asked Carter. "That's an Order."

"Okay. How hard?" asked Jennifer Keller.

"Just hard enough to make him snap out of it. No too hard or he will be a bad-tempered scientist for the rest of the week." Said Teyla. "And having to go on a gate mission with him would be a nightmare. Not that he already is." She said as she grabbed some cheese to eat.

"Right,"slap "there is that okay?" asked Keller who had hit him lightly.

"No he is still in McKay fantasy. Well lets just leave him here to be him self and hope he comes out of it be for the Wraith come a knocking on our door." said Sam Carter.

"Why don't we go to the gym and practice our fighting skills? Anyone?" asked Teyla.

"Sure do you want to come Jennifer?" asked Sam.

"No I have to go to help out at the infirmary. There are some people that just like getting hurt on off world missions.

"Okay with that. Don't want you to be busy when one of us come in with a bloody cut just for you," said John as he got up. "I will go get our gym bags. All right?" He said as he walked away.

"I approve of this idea," said Ronan. "Lets meet there in 15 minutes. All right?" he said and walked off.

"Well it's just you and me McKay." Said Carter. And I'm not staying here. See you later" she said to the daydreaming McKay.

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

15 minutes later. In the gym.

"So I see everyone made it here okay without getting lost. Well not too badly lost," she said blushing a little bit.

"Are you saying that you got lost?" asked John smiling. "I got lost many times when I first got here in Atlantis."

"Well it's not my fault I have only just got here," She said "but who wants to do some sparing? With the fighting sticks?"

"I will go up against John," said Teyla.

"That leaves Ronan and me" said Sam. "Well this will be interesting to see. Already?"

~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~

They fought for about three hours trading partners. Ronan turned everyone into pulp he faced. Teyla beat John and Sam. And John and Carter tied after a fit of giggles.

"Sorry. I don't know what has got into me this afternoon. But I think I hurt my wrist. Hey look at the time it's almost time for the mess hall to be serving supper. Do you all want to go with me?" she asked.

"Once we all have our showers." Said Teyla who had sweated a lot more than any of them."What was the score of our fighting?"

She asked wiping her face with a towel.

"Well Ronan won with 4 points, then came Teyla who had 3 points and John and I both got ½ points for ting each other. Good fighting everyone." Said Carter who was also fairly sticky.

"Ok well that's a new record for me!" said Shepard. "We should go see if Rodney woke up. I have a new way of awaking him up from things like that." He said pulling out a lemon from his gym bag.

"Oh you're nice to be doing that," said Teyla, "so meet you all in the mess hall after we are all cleared from Dr. Keller." She said.

~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~

"So you went to the gym without me and Carter has a pulled wrist muscle? That's nice to know. And John was planing to threaten me with a lemon! Why did you guys not wake me up? I have so much work to do. Like . . ." said Rodney when he was poked awake by a Carson Beckett. "Hey! You are-to-be dead! I saw you die about a year ago. How are you coming back?"

"I am not here but a figment of your imagination. Like you did with Carter when you were in the back of a sinking Puddle Jumper. I am here to wake you up. Sleep is good, but you have been sleeping for almost two days. Your body needs to be feed and you are slowly dying."

"Okay. Wake me up I don't want to die." he said

"Ok here it goes" he said and snapped his fingers.

~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~

"I'm alive!" Shouted Rodney McKay as he jumped up. What he saw was John, Sam and Teyla all lined up laughing at him. They all had bruses while Carter had her wrist in a tenser bandage. "Hey what's going on?" asked Rodney.

"We were testing this new dream weaver from P3X A98. It helps us influence your dreams. And you were sleeping," said Carter, " Any ways do you want to come to dinner with us. It is 1800 hours."

"Really? I'm starving. What's on the menu?"

"LEMON PIE!!!!!!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!. This has to be the dream. Wake up McKay!" he shouted at himself.

~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~

"It's a shame we had to leave him in the infirmary. Keller says he should be fine in three days." John said. Lets get supper.

THE END

IN the infirmary McKay lays shouting about lemons trying to kill him in his dreams.


End file.
